stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallie Trot
Full Name: 'Hallie Trot *'Gender: 'Female *'Age: '18 *'Theme Song: 'We Got The World *'Occupation: 'The closest thing she has to a job is sewing... She likes playing with little kids if that counts as "volunteer work"... *'Faction: 'Roller Bandito 'History Little is known for certain about Hallie's past, because every time a person asks, she always comes up with some elaborate, rediculous answer. The only "certain fact" is that she has family in the UG, and is a former memeber herself, but her family has completely cut her off. All the records are gone and nobody will talk about it. Whatever it was has left her with a small case of stage fright. 'Personality' Despite her odd background, Hallie is almost always smiling. She seems to radiate happiness and rainbows and sunshine for whatever reason. Literally, all she wants to do is make friends with EVERYONE, and make them smile too. It is almost impossible to make her angry, although she can be sassy, and sarcastic at times. She can be quite gullible, but to call her totally clueless is a bit of a stretch. Hallie is stuck at the mental age of 12 half of the time. Despite being a Bandito, she prefers not to steal unless it's totally necessary. She's more of a trouble-making prankster than a criminal. 'Dance \ Vibe style' Dance Style: Hallie's dance style is a bit of a mess. She was taught swing and tap at a young age, and admires ballet, but is too clumsy for it. She loves to experiment, as different styles of dance can affect her vibe in different ways. Because of the possibility of something going wrong with her vibe and because of her slight case of stage fright, she tends to perfer to practice alone. Vibe Style: 'Hallie's vibe is a Time Vibe, speeding things up, slowing them down, or just completely stopping them. She can focus on just one thing, or a whole group. But her vibe can be very difficult to control at times, and when she does use it, it can completely exhaust her and wipe her out. Because of this she barely uses it, and only when necessary. 'Character Relationships Funk Mafia Frankie: Hallie doesn't know Frankie that well quite yet, but she doesn't seem to have a bad opinion of him; He seems like a pretty nice guy! A bit torn though whenever he speaks poorly of Reginald. She doesn't know the relationship between the two and thinks she better stay out of it and not bring it up. The UG Muffy: Muffy may or may not help Hallie clean, and Hallie in return feeds her all the extra food she has around. Sharing is caring! Banditos Lucy: Hallie wishes Lucy would be nicer. All she wants to do is be friends. Determined to one day make her smile. A bit afraid of her though, as Lucy seems to not be afraid to react violently when Hallie gets too up close and in her space. Reginald: So cool. She admires him a lot, he is one of the most interesting member of the Banditos. Doesn't want to scare him away, which leads to her constantly scolding Dympna. He kind of reminds her of her brother in a way, which may be what attracts her to him so much. Rigel: WOW, A ROBOT! Finds him so interesting, and loves talking to him. She thinks they would make a great team. A DYNAMIC DUO. Dympna : Dympna, Dympna, Dympna... She honestly exhausts Hallie, if that's possible. There are so many parts of Dympna's personality that Hallie is opposed to, and yet, Hallie feels obligated to hang around her. She feels like if she doesn't, bad things might happen. Hallie believes that Dympna is a little too out there and crazy for her own good, and perhaps to the point where she may harm others. It's all fun and games until somebody ends up hurt. Bella : Hallie looks up to Bella, like a superior, but she often sees Bella and Dympna together, where their personalities feed off of eachother and.... Usually end up chaotic. Most of the time it's butt slapping. Squares Cross Cross! Cross is a little weird but he seems fairly harmless. Has a cute kid, too. 'Miscellaneous Information' (N/A) Category:Characters Category:Roller Banditos Category:Hallie Trot